ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buddermeow
Birthday Happy birthday, Budder.Ninja72 (talk) 15:11, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Bday Happy birthday! Hope you get lots of cake and presents! MemoryAngel (talk) 23:35, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Birthday Hey, I know I'm a little late, but I hope you had a great birthday nonetheless. I hope you got everything you wanted, and I hope you had a great day! Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 07:08, December 29, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Happy Birthday I as well am a little late, but I do hope that you have had a wonderful birthday! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:35, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Another Jay N 17:13 Jaya on the Ninjago Wiki News Board‎ (diff | hist) . . (+85)‎ . . JayThe14 (Talk | contribs) --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 16:04, January 1, 2019 (UTC) That is not a curse.. Warptoad (talk) 16:39, January 1, 2019 (UTC) It is still inappropriate, at least in a wiki about a children's tv show. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 10:59, January 2, 2019 (UTC) I suppose you could request that this user change her username, but I'm not sure if it matters that much. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 19:32, January 2, 2019 (UTC) It is not really inappropriate, considering there have said that word in forums in more than one occasion.Ninja72 (talk) 20:10, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Weird Page I Just Found Out About Should this even be a Wiki page? Hey Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 20:17, January 3, 2019 (UTC) It's about Ninjago content, so I'd say yeah.. Warptoad (talk) 21:06, January 3, 2019 (UTC) It seems like a very weird page . . . and I'm not sure about its truthfulness. I can't find anything with a search one it, and translating the Japanese on the page doesn't result in what it's supposed to be. I wonder if the creator of that page has a source. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:48, January 3, 2019 (UTC) I remember seeing a fan translation of it. It's real. Warptoad (talk) 23:18, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Newsletter Can you or another staff member update the newsletter? It's January already. Thank you. -Condrai Wiki Discord I am working with the administrator of Brickipedia to create a discord channel for all the Lego wikis. Would it be ok if the Ninjago Wiki was a part of this channel? If you would like to do this, the Discord widget would need to be put up on this wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 19:04, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :https://discord.gg/VPvns6w here is the Discord link --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 19:30, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Discord is bad, don't do it! #BanDiscord --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 19:11, January 6, 2019 (UTC) No, Emperor Serpentine. It's not really all that bad. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 19:18, January 6, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist It's the worst thing since Serpentine losing the Serpentine War. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 19:22, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, I don't see your reasoning. :/ Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 19:24, January 6, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist I agree with Kaipengeist on Discord not being bad.Ninja72 (talk) 19:36, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :It is possible to have both Discord and Chat at the same time. --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 19:39, January 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, the chat does not have to be a disabled for the widget to be there. It is just that most wikis prefer to disable it, if they have a Discord server.Ninja72 (talk) 19:48, January 6, 2019 (UTC) It is up now.-ToaKopakaNuva Hey, can I highlight the Discord thread telling people they can join? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 21:40, January 6, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist NO DONT ALLOW THAT --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 21:48, January 6, 2019 (UTC) If my input matters any, I'd be fine with creating a Discord (although I would probably not be on it any) but I don't really want the widget on the wiki. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 00:03, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Sets I think a tab/whatever it is called for sets should be added to the browse section on the main page, containing Template:Sets and Template:MiscSets. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 19:16, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Request Excuse me, I came across a category known as Dr. Julian's inventions but I wasn't able to rename and I was wondering if you might have control over that. If not, I am sorry to waste your time.(Kingdevo215 (talk) 15:12, January 7, 2019 (UTC)) Rollback Hey, can I get rollback? I'm just asking for it because sometimes it gets annoying when some people make a bunch of edits that need to be undone and I need to do them one at a time, and it's pretty time consuming. It's okay if you think I'm not ready for it yet. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 18:38, January 12, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist ... That --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 09:19, January 18, 2019 (UTC) Master of Energy G+ Hello, I recently figured out his Google+ account (after viewing his link to his "website", and saw that he has a community. Maybe if you join it and try to have a consensus with him and talk to him about plagiarizing, maybe he will stop doing that and realize what he is doing is wrong. Here is his Google+ account and I will join to see if we can agree on something. I just wanted you to join so that others could (possibly?) back me up, and especially since he's more likely to listen to you. Anyone else viewing this can join, but don't do it just to argue with him. ZaneJulienTheWhiteNinja Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 23:43, January 18, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist So I've joined. (I'm Tony S. btw) I won't post anything on there until someone else (who had interactions with him) gets on there because I (may) need others, and, like I said before, he may not listen to me. I really don't like it when people are doing things that he's doing, and maybe, just maybe, if we talk to him, he can change and stop plagiarizing, as it is a big deal and a problem. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 02:24, January 19, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist On his G+ page, he mentioned a few times about a community called "The Solid Ninja Force". You just have to request to join and most likely he will accept you. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 03:17, January 20, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Omega Should the page be called The Omega or just Omega?Ninja72 (talk) 14:04, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Alright.Ninja72 (talk) 19:41, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Sockpuppet https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Hellohhggg is a sockpuppet of Jongensoden. Check his favorite wiki's contributions for proof. GlowingNormality (talk) 02:43, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Bilis228 Hi Buddermeow, can you demote Bilis228? He isn't very consistent with his edits, and he hasn't used his Rollback ability once. If he doesn't use it, why should he have it anyways? Rollback is for people who, 1. Are active, and 2. Use it. If he doesn't use it that means he obviously doesn't need it, as he hasn't used it, and he isn't even active anyways (Though he's been fairly active on his Twitter, which means he probably isn't be too busy not to be on here). No hate to Bilis though. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:29, January 30, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist Cauterizing Permission Is it ok if I categorize Destruction on Dragons Page? Since Garmadon and the FSM do have Destruction and are dragon Oni Hybrids. Yoshifan996 03:28, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Could You Fix This Page? I accidentally messed up The Omega page and I don't know how to fix it DX I don't know anything about computer code Update: Never mind, it's been fixed. CaptainMarvelousElfNinja (talk) 19:20, February 2, 2019 (UTC)CaptainMarvelousElfNinja Hello Hi! I just wanted to say thank you for making an awesome wiki and keeping it safe for all of us to enjoy. I find the layout very pleasing an absolutely LOVE the quotes on some of the pages. But serously, it's amazing, beautiful, well-oraganized, and overall awesome. Thanks again! Mallowmelt (talk) 00:58, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Quick Note Hey Bud, Just to let you know your proflie pic needs to be adjusted. ThisismyOpinion (talk) 06:07, February 4, 2019 (UTC) ThisismyOpinion could be noting that it says "2018" and it's 2019 now . . . I'm not sure if you're wanting it that way, though. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 14:03, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Yes, Its 2K19 (2019) ThisismyOpinion (talk) 18:16, February 4, 2019 (UTC) More Plagiarism by MoE Master of Energy's new wiki Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 03:04, February 5, 2019 (UTC)Kaipengeist